Hurt
by WaffleNinja
Summary: Teen titans crossover. Clark leaves after his mom loses the baby, taking an infamous red ring with him. He is robbing a bank when a certain team of superheroes are ready to stop him. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

Summary: crossover with Teen Titans. Clark leaves with a little red ring after his mom loses the baby. Guess who he meets? maybe a Clark/Starfire pairing, not sure

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Teen Titans, or any characters in it, much to my dislike.

Author's note MUST READ MUST READ!: I don't know the name of the city the Teen Titans live in, so sorry! my first crossover fanfic so please don't be too upset if you don't like it, just let me know with some really awesome reviews! I love reviews! Also, I know I'm not following the events in the season 2 episode EXILE, but I just wanted the outline of the episode to get my story going! so if you flame me on that subject, I will tell you that I warned all readers!

**Hurt**

_prologue_

Clark couldn't believe his hears. Did he just hear what his father told him? He replayed the words in his head:

"Your mother... she lost the baby."

Clark's stomach turned upside down and a lump began to form in his throat.

Why? he thought to himself Why did the baby have to die?... It's all my fault!!

Clark held back the tears he knew would try to fall. He looked to his father for some sort of consolation, but all he saw was his father's back. Jonathan was shutting him out. He loved his son with all his being, but the fact that he had made the decision to destroy his own ship without even _telling_ him or Martha about it... Martha... he was so worried about her right now. How would they be able to handle this loss? All of these questions raced through Jonathan's head, and while he didn't notice it, Clark was focused intently on his father's pain and anguish.

I have to leave Smallville, Clark thought dejectedly, I only bring my parents and everyone else pain. Heck, I killed Lana's parents, I should've known it would only be a matter of time before I killed something else...

His decision was made. Clark was going to leave Smallville, and there was only one way he could do it without it hurting so much.

Red kryptonite.

There was only one problem, however, and that was getting some. No kryptonite, green _or_ red, was just laying anywhere near the Kent house. Clark thought for a minute, and then he uttered one word under his breath.

"Chloe"

Clark stormed into the Torch office and started pulling it apart. He started opening every drawer in the whole place until he came to the bottom drawer of the Lady Editor's desk. (_yes, I used the same name for Chloe as Perry White did, I'm a nerd_). Clark ripped the drawer open and when he didn't see anything, he tossed the drawer aside, spilling all of the contents on to the floor, including the contents of a purse. Clark looked around for something else to search through, when his sight eventually spotted a navy blue/black ring case lying on the floor.

There it is he thought, and without a second to lose he slipped the case into his pocket and super-sped back home one last time.

As Clark entered his loft, he looked around one last time for anything he might need. He decided not to take anything, but he changed out of his traditional blue-and-red plaid shirt and put on a tight-fitting button up black shirt that he had bought a long time ago when he and his parents had first come across the red kryptonite earlier that year. Clark remembered how he had maxed out his parent's credit card, another example of how he ruined people's lives.

One question was bugging Clark, though. Where would he go? Definetly not to Metropolis Clark thought, that was too close to Smallville. He would go somewhere much farther, somewhere no one would be able to find him. Clark pulled the case out of his pocket, and opening it, he removed the red school ring from its holster.

Clark took a deep breath and slipped on the ring, the effects of the ring visibly running in his veins, until a red hue could be seen coming from his eyes. As he stepped out of the barn, Kal took one last look at his loft, his home. And, turning away, he sped off down the road.

Starfire looked all around her. Robin and Cyborg were playing videogames on the tv, Raven was reading a book, and Beast Boy was listening to music on his headphones. They had been oblivious to her attempts to get their attention for the past 15 minutes. Her temper burning short, Starfire took a deep breath.

"PLEASE, EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

Everyone stopped and looked up from what they were doing, startled by the sudden shout. All that is, except for Beast Boy. He was still sitting on the couch next to Raven, bopping to a silent tune only he could hear. His attention was soon recieved, though, when he looked up to see a very angry-looking Starfire staring back at him. Now that everyone was paying attention, the strange alien calmed down and began to speak in a very happy tone.

"Instead of doing something alone, I suggest that we watch 'movies' (she even made quotation marks with her fingers) and eat good-tasting sweet food that is bad for our enamel together!" Before anyone could get a word in, she continued, "I do not care what 'movie' we watch, but I would enjoy watching a 'spiderman' movie!" Starfire held up the movie and candy in her hands in hopes that it would encourage the others to agree.

The other four superheroes looked at each other for a second, and then they all smiled.

"Let the movie begin!" they all shouted in unison, which made Starfire beam with happiness.

Soon the 5 teen titans were all cozy on the couch together, snacks in hand, and Robin was about to press play on the vcr, when the lights started flashing red and the alarms went off.

"Titans! Trouble!" was all Robin needed to say before the team rushed out of titan's tower in the direction of the city, where the distress signal was coming from a local bank.

The titans arrived in the city in record time and as they came up on the bank, they caught a glimpse of a pretty unusual sight. Light posts were bent, the road was cracked, and the few police cars at the scene were bent and beat up.

"Dude, what the heck happened here? It looks like a stampede came through here...," said Beast Boy and he examined the damage.

"Everyone keep their eyes peeled, we don't know how many of them there could be!" said Robin.

As they walked closer to the bank, they heard a breaking noise. Robin silently signaled for his team to follow behind him, and they soon spotted the culprits-er, cul_prit_ that was causing trouble. It was a young guy, and he had dark hair, a tall and built figure, and a black button-up shirt with jeans. Which, by the way, was not really a good disguise to wear if you were trying to do something unnoticed.

Is that guy alone?, thought Robin, and did he do all of this damage by himself? Robin would have thought more about the situation but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cracking noise. The single robber was punching in the ATM machines... with his bare fists.

It wasn't like Robin and the others hadn't seen any strange things before, but this confirmed Robin's suspicions. This kid, who looked no older than himself, had taken out a whole squadron of the police without any weapons, along with the fact that it looked like he had been unharmed. Robin knew they had him outnumbered, and they were a force to be reckoned with, but being Robin, he wasn't going to underestimate the guy either.

"Be careful, titans, this guy could be trouble," whispered Robin.

"Aww, are you kiddin' me? This guy's a pushover. Watch me whoop his ass," said Cyborg, charging the unkown robber at full speed.

---------------------------------------

**that's the end of the prologue! I already have the basic idea for the next chapter, so it will be posted as soon as I can write it. I hope you like my story so far, and please review! I love reviews! If anyone knows the name of the titan's city, please tell my becaue I forgot!**


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Teen Titans, or any of their characters. DC characters included.

**Smallville's Chick 1989: Thank you for the lovely comment! (P.S. I have been following your story "Thanksgiving," good stuff!)**

**lostitagain: Thanks for telling me the city! And yes, the teen titans from c-toon network.**

**Valore: Oh yea... hehe, they are in for a rude awakening! rubs hands together evilly**

**Crash Slayer: okay, I will try to get her speech down better.**

**Synch14: I hope you will _continue_ to like it!**

**TheDeadWalk: This is and AU story, (Alternate Universe) so I'm not trying to screw up any Teen Titan history!**

**JUNIOR1985: I'm thinkin ch. 2 or 3**

**Inu Girl 1445: Glad you think so!**

**Digimon Lantern 1: I'm writing more chapters ASAP, captain!**

**becs1: thanks for the info! I do read comics, but just for leisure. With them talking about "Spiderman" the movie, I just thought the readers would appreciate a reference to something well-known now so that the teen titans would appear genuinely "teenaged." I also thought it would be funny to mention it because, hell, they're the teen titans! They don't need to watch Spiderman when they could easily have a movie of their own! And yes, you've heard correct, it is very fun to write with redk Clark!**

Author's note: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope everyone will continue to read! The reason why not all of the titans are attacking him at once is because each battle is quick and action-packed! Who would want to interfere with that?? Now, about this chapter, I will include the battle with each of the titans, which some of you may not believe goes into one chapter, but I like to write stories (and I know this _sounds really lazy_) that get right to the point. Yes, I will go into detail in most areas, but I like to keep the story moving so everyone stays interested. But, feel free to kick me if I start running too fast! thanks! WaffleNinja aka Tracey

**Hurt**

_chapter one_

"RAAAAGH!," shouted Cyborg, charging the boy with the dark hair.

Kal turned up from his 'work' to meet face-to-face with Cyborg's shoulder! Cyborg ran into the mystery robber at full speed, sending Kal flying back into the wall of the bank, rubble and debris covering his body.

"Well, that was easy," said Cyborg, grinning widely.

"Go Cyborg, go Cyborg," he sang, dancing to an imaginary song, "I beat him, so easy, oh yeah! oh yeah oh yeah oh-- AAAGH!"

Cyborg's little victory dance was interruped by a large rock slamming into his chest. The large piece of earth knocked him back a few feet, but he quickly regained his footing. Cyborg looked up at Clark, disbelieving.

"I don't know how you came outta there, but this time you're mine for sure!" he yelled, charging at Clark once again.

The two super-strong teens clashed together, causing a loud BOOM and lots of dust to swirl into the air. Once the dust cleared, however, it was an amazing sight. There they were, each of them holding each other's hands, their fingers interlocked. It was a test of pure strength.

Cyborg clenched his teeth.

"This guy's tough," he whispered, and looking at his energy meter, his mechanical body was working at 100. Cyborg looked into the face of his opponent, confused to see that the robber's expression was a sly smirk creeping across his calm face.

The next thing Cyborg knew he was being flung backwards through the air, crashing through the walls of two buildings before skidding to a stop, his unconcious head bumping into the wall of yet another skyscraper.

"Cyborg!" shreiked Starfire, turning on Clark, her eyes glowing an ominous green. "You will pay for hurting my friend!"

A glowing green energy was forming around Starfire's already clenched fists as she took to the air and sailed towards Clark, alternating shooting star bolts at him from her left and right hand.

The first few balls of energy hit a slightly startled Clark right in the chest, sending him flying through the air and landing to a skidding stop on the hard asphalt. As quickly as he had been struck down, though, he jumped back up and ran towards the tamaranian girl. Starfire wasn't too shocked to see the robber get back up again so quickly, considering he had just easily overcome Cyborg. Starfire would see to it that he wouldn't get any further.

Starfire hurled bolt after bolt of energy at Clark, but she was surprised to find that he was easily dodging each and every one with superhuman speed.

As Clark dodged Starfire's attacks, he ran in as close as he could before lunged himself into the air and attempted to level the flying girl with a powerful punch. Starfire just barely dodged, however, and she counter-attacked with a powerful beam of energy from her eyes.

For a second time Clark was knocked to the pavement. He was getting really angry now, all he wanted was some cash, now whether or not he stole it meant nothing to him under the influence of the red kryponite. It also meant that he would take down anyone crime-fighting losers that tried to stop him. Clark growled as he ran full speed at this annoying red-headed girl.

Again Clark tried the same rushing tactic, but this time instead of trying to punch her, he simply reached out and grabbed her ankle before she could figure out what he was trying to do.

Gotcha...

A cold grin crept up on Clark's face, and using a great amount of strength, he flung Starfire straight down.

Starfire was unable to stop her rapid descent and all she managed to do was try and sheild her face from impact as her body slammed into the concrete, creating a deep crater and knocking her unconscious, all of this happening in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry Star, Beast Boy's got your back!," BB called out confidently.

In the blink of an eye beast boy was no longer in the form of a young teenage boy, but the size and shape of an adult gorilla! He only had a second or two find his weapon of choice so he could kick this guy's butt. BB looked around quickly, and his gaze fell upon a slightly-bent light pole laying on the ground.

This'll do the trick, thought BB, lifting the heavy metal pole in his ape hands and facing Clark squarely, his weapon securely grasped in his hand.

Clark was somewhat amused. This little green kid was going to take _him_ down? _Alone?_ He expressed his amusement with an audible chuckle.

"You know you can't beat me, right?"

BB replied, his voice low and serious; and knowing beast boy, that didn't happen very often.

"Try me."

Without a second to lose, BB ran at Clark, swinging his pole angrily. Despite BB's best efforts to look terrifying, Clark just stood there. Crossing his arms, and a confident smile creeping across his face, Clark focused his vision on the metal pole, a thin stream of heat coming from his eyes.

BB roared again and was about to level Clark with a mighty blow when the pole in his grasp started to feel hot... WAY TOO HOT!

"OOOWW!" screamed beast boy, who turned back into his normal self and began hopping around in pain. "ow ow ow owowowowow!" Beast boy's strange... behavior was stopped abrubtly when Clark's fist connected with the young boy's face, knocking him easily to the ground. All beast boy could see before he blacked out was Raven's figure fly into battle.

Raven didn't hesitate for a second after BB was taken down, and she flew into battle at full force. Concentrating her powers on one of the broken-down police cars scattering the area, Raven lifted it into the air and hurled it at Clark, the force of the impact sliding him backwards across the street. He managed to stay on his feet though, but before he could counter Raven used her power to wrap the car around Clark, a perfect metal prison for any regular criminal.

But Clark wasn't just any criminal, of course.

Clark only had to struggle for a second before he broke free of the police car, sending many pieced flying high into the sky.

"Azarath Metrion, ZYNTH- aah!"

Clark smiled as the tire sailed through the air and hit the hooded girl head on. After all, he had to somehow thank her for the nice car parts she gave him to throw at her. As she fell and hit the ground unconcious, Clark cockily called out to her.

"I think you better get some shorter words!"

Robin's mind was reeling. How had this... guy... taken down his whole team in a few moments? It was unreal! The teen titans were the best crime-fightinting team in west! Robin couldn't even count on two hands all of the enemies they had defeated. They had defeated anything from crazy freaks (mad maude), giant monsters (plasmus), heck, they had even done well against a couple of... gods. (thunder and lightning) Robin recalled that they had just recently taken down a guy who called himself punk rocker. Robin knew his team wasn't invincible, they had lost only a very few number of times, but they were usually against more then one opponent then, like their situation with the hive school.

"I have to stop him," Robin whispered, determination set in his features.

The two stared at each other, neither flinching. It's now or never thought Robin as he took out his trusty silver pole and, spinning it, made the first move in the soon-to-be-heated battle.

Clark could tell that this one was somehow different than the others. Sure, they were good, really good, (better than any of the meteor freaks he encountered back in... well, back from that place.) but Robin had a level head and skills to boot. This is gonna be fun Clark thought.

As Robin neared his target, he cocked up his weapon and brought it around, hard, aiming at Clark's chest, giving a yell as he did so.

Clark blocked the first hit with his forearm, but he had to move quickly in order to block the onslaught of swings and jabs that Robin was delivering. They two of them circled around the debris-littered street, Robin attacking vigorously with his rod, and Clark blocking effortlessly with his arms and hands.

After a few clashes of seconds-quick battle, the two broke apart on either side of the street. Robin was already preparing to charge in again, but he happened to glance at his pole before he did so. Robin's trusty titanium weapon was bent in several places, probably caused by Clark's arms, so much so that Robin tossed it aside, and instead pulling out a few circular disks.

Robin hurled all three of his circular bombs at Clark. One straight at him, and the other two hitting either side of the building behind him, causing more debris to fly and more dust to be kicked up. Robin could only wait anxiously for the dust to clear, and as it did, all he could see before recieving a punch in the gut was a blur and then a very angry-looking robber.

Robin fell to the ground, and, clutching his aching chest, he slowly rose to his feet. His body was moving slowly, but his mind was racing.

He's fast... too fast, he thought, I can't beat him with speed alone, I have to try and surprise him!

With his new plan in mind, Robin charged Clark one last time. He kicked punched, and dodged his fair share of attacks but he was waiting for the perfect moment to execute his plan. Clark swung a fist at his head and Robin dodged it by a hair.

NOW!

In the split second after he dodged the attack, Robin jumped straight into Clark, and punched him in square in the jaw. Everything had gone according to plan. Everything, that is, except for the fact that Clark was invincible.

"AAAGH!" Robin screamed, falling involuntarily to his knees and clutching his now broken hand in pain.

It only took a moment for Robin to realized that he had lost. He only had a moment though, because he soon recieved a powerful uppercut to the jaw, sending him colliding into a barely recovered Cyborg.

"Later, losers," laughed Clark as he snatched up his bag of money and sped away in a blur.

Soon all of the teen titans were gathered together again, nursing their injuries. They stood in a circle and looked at each other in silent understanding, and they all agreed on one thing. Beast boy was the only one able to vocally admit it.

"Dudes, was it just me, or did we seriously get our butts kicked?"

"BEAST BOY!!"

"Sorry!"

The light from a single television screen shone in the dark room. The screen was showing a scene being played outside of one of San Fransisco's many banks. Out of all the security cameras on the scene, this was the only one that hadn't been melted with heat vision-er, destroyed. The tv screen was showing the teen titans regrouping after being soundly beaten.

"Dudes, was it just me, or did we seriously get our butts kicked?" The video paused itself.

Silence.

Then only one word could be heard coming from the darkness.

"Excellent..."

(to be continued...)

**: I wasn't too too sure what her "bolts" are, but I think that may be what they're called! If not, they are now because it's an alternate universe! (sorry all hardcore starfire fans!) '**

**: Punk rocker was the bad guy in the Teen Titan's lost episode that can be viewed on !**

**sorry for ko'ing Raven so fast, but it was only this time, I don't think of her any less than any of the other teen titans, it was just the luck of the draw... and Raven wasn't so lucky I guess... (Raven: "I'll kill you..." Waffle Nin: "I'm sorry!" cowers)**

**yes, so there's the chapter, I hope you like it! I had to give a few shout-outs to some of the previous teen titan bad guys, so for all of you geeks that know who they are, I love ya! ( those are the villains on the show anyhow, I have yet to read Teen Titans comics, but I am seriously considering getting a few to help with this story!) **

**I seem to have some sort of weird thingy with my writing. I ALWAYS SUCK WHEN I START ( the beginning of the chap. ) BUT WHEN I COME TOWARDS THEN END I LIKE MY WORK A WHOLE LOT MORE. just me? I don't think so. REVIEW! REVIEW! (I got 10 for the prologue alone! I was so surprised... that's because I have had 2 other fanfics and I got NO REVIEWS on one, and then only 2 on the other...) **


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Smallville or Teen Titans.

becs1: yes, Robin knew. And I'm glad you don't think I rush.

Smallville's Chick 1989: Holy chocolate starfish! Can you say, "outtake on season 2 gag reel?" yay!

DDS: thanks so much. Yes, (cannot reveal name of badguy although everyone probably already knows) is always watching.

Crash Slayer: you're not sad. yay violence?

hotsauce6548: yeah, I know, but I at least wanted him to try.

Cursed20: I will definetly keep that in mind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, I had many people review saying that the Teen Titans, no matter how good they are, would never stand a chance against Clark. So, in order to appease those readers, I rewrote this chapter, (I didn't post the original one) and I think it is a definite improvement. Also, this is about a couple of weeks after Clark leaves, so it would kind of be set before Exile. Therefore, the Kents aren't packing up the farm... yet.**

**Hurt**

_chapter 2_

Clark stopped in a dark alley. He had been running for, he didn't know how long, but that didn't matter. He had gotten what he wanted: a full-to-the-brim sack of cash. It had been more troublesome to get the money than he had expected. He had hoped to just get the money and move on, but he ran into a roadblock. Not that it had been a problem, but it still had really annoyed him. He didn't know who they were, but he didn't care. Each one had tried to stop him, each one easily defeated. The _only_ reason they had even lasted as long as they did was because Clark honestly wasn't trying.

The first of them to attack was some sort of half-person, half-robot. He had been strong, but nowhere near as strong as Clark is.

Next, a little redheaded girl rushed at him. Unlike the first guy, whose powers originated from his mechanical body, this girl had organic abilities. Skilled as she was, she too failed.

The same thing goes for the next two to come at Clark, a dark-haired girl in a cape & hood, and a younger boy. Both of them had natural abilities. The cloaked girl had somewhat similar abilities to the first girl, which included flight, and the foolish younger boy could change his shape to that of any animal.

The last of the five teens that tried to stop Clark was a black-haired boy in a... colorful outfit. Clark was just having fun playing around with him, but when he somehow hit Clark in the face, (not that it had caused any pain) playtime was over. After he had defeated the group, he had taken _his_ money and left them in the dust.

Now he predicted to be on the other side of town, and he had finally come to rest in a secluded little alley. He would buy a better place to live later in the day, but it had been a while since he slept and it was around 2:30 am. He could easily stay awake longer if he really needed to, but he decided to go into one of the many abandoned buildings on either side of the alley.

Clark kicked down the locked door to the old complex. It was dark and musty, but it would do until tomorrow. He placed his bag of loot in a corner of the room, and, finding a suitable spot, he started to relax. Clark's eyes drooped, sleep begging to overcome his body. As he drifted off to sleep, a searing pain, like a wildfire on his chest, gripped him and shook him awake.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!" Clark screamed in agony.

Shaky, pained fingers reached up to the buttons on his shirt. With a single pull, Clark tore open his shirt, revealing what looked like a vertical infinity mark framed by a figure that looked like a sheild. The large mark on his chest glowed a vicious red, making Clark writhe in pain. As his breathing became panicky, Clark grabbed his red kryptonite ring and pulled it off his finger with all his might. Immediately after the ring was removed, the mark on his chest stopped its ominous glowing. The effects of the red kryptonite left Clark as he took deep, steady breaths, and his conscience returned.

Clark stumbled outside, leaving his money inside on the floor. He walked in no particular direction for a while, until he came across a run-down payphone. Cautiously, he picked it up. It was an old phone, but it still worked. Clark felt in his pockets and was relieved to find some extra change. Putting the coins into the slot, he sub-conciously dialed his home phone.

Martha Kent sat at the kitched table, her head in her hands. So much had been going wrong lately, and even though she knew she had to be strong, she couldn't help but feel hopless at times. She had just recently lost her unborn baby, her son, and now she and Jonathan were more in debt than ever. Martha knew Jonathan was taking it hard because whenever he wasn't happy with life he would go outside and work long hours out in the feilds and in the barn.

Her son, (who happened to be an alien) was gone. She could remember waking up in the hospital and being told she had lost her baby and her son all in one day. It was almost too much to bear. Jonathan, with the help of Pete, had looked everywhere, even Metropolis, but there had been no sign of Clark anywhere. Martha was interrupted by her troubled thoughts when the phone rang, its loud and obtrusive sound forcing her to pick it up just to silence it.

"Hello?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Hello?"

Clark froze. His mother sounded so tired, so weary. He loved her so much, god he did, but as he imagined her kind face he choked up. All he could think about was how many times he had hurt that caring woman, hurt both of his great parents. As his breathing began to speed up, he felt his eyes heat up as they blurred with unfallen tears.

"Clark? Clark! Please come home-"

Clark slammed the phone on the reciever, unable to hear his mother anymore. He couldn't hurt her again, no matter what. There was only one way to escape the pain his heart radiated.

As Clark slipped once again slipped on the ring, all of his problems melted away, the red kryptonite overtaking him.

The Teen Titans slowly entered their tower. Against Robin's wishes, the rest of the team had decided to go back to their home to rest and think about their defeat as much as they didn't want to.

They all sat on the couch except for Robin, who began pacing behind them.

"Robin, we got beat, there's nothing you can do about it now." said Cyborg. Robin didn't answer. He just kept on pacing with a scowl on his face.

"Dude, don't take it too hard." piped up BB, concern showing in his eyes.

"Please, Robin-" started Starfire, but she was interrupted by Robin's hand signaling for her to stop. He didn't want all of his teammates to think that he needed consolation because their voices would only intrude on his thoughts. So, he told them exactly what was going on inside of his head.

"Look, it's not even that we were defeated, it's not like it has _never_ happened..." he paused, "but this was different. He defeated us all in a matter of minutes and he didn't even break a sweat. All I'm doing now is trying to figure out who this guy is and a way to stop him... because I think we may see him again very, very soon."

The rest of the titans absorbed Robin's words. He was right. They had to figure out who he was to see if there was any way to defeat him.

"Okay... so what powers did he have?" asked Raven, trying to get an clear picture of what they were up against.

"As far as I know," started Robin, "he's-"

"super strong... way stronger than me," said Cyborg.

"fast... very fast," added Starfire.

"I think he's able to heat things, like heat vision or something," said BB, looking at his burnt hand.

"-and; he can't get hurt," finished Robin.

The titans sat in silence for a long time, trying to think of some way to learn about, find, and stop this guy before he showed up again. That way, when he did, they would be more ready.

Clark walked back into his adopted home for the time being, and, picking up his money bag, he was preparing to leave, when something stopped him.

"Good evening." said a voice in the darkness, cool, calm, and dangerous.

"Who's there?" yelled Clark, in no mood for another fight with those twerps back at the bank.

"I'll cut straight to the chase..." the voice paused, waiting for Clark to give him a name.

"... Kal." said Clark, using part of his birth name.

"Yes, Kal, I have a proposition for you." before Clark could speak, the voice continued, "you are a very... strong man, and if you do a certain job for me, there will be a great reward."

The work 'reward' perked interest in Clark's ears. Sure, he had a bag full of money in his hand, but he didn't care. Money is money. He mocked thought for a second, then said, "Exactly how big a reward are we talking?" Clark wasn't going to do anything for just anyone unless it came wtih a very... hefty fee.

"Well," said the voice, "if you do this for me, I will give you three times as much as what is in that bag."

"Hmmm," said Clark aloud, "sounds good. Now, what is it you want me to do?"

"Destroy the Teen Titans."

**sorry it took so long to post again! I had lots of school work and... yeah. I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews please!**


	4. chapter 3

**_IMPORTANT!_** **Wow! I has been waaaaaaay to long since I last updated! I'm really sorry and even though this is a crappy excuse, I just didn't really know where to take my story from there. (to be honest I wrote it up real quick and didn't really think ahead.) Hopefully, now that it's the summer (for me at least) I will be able to come up with new chapters! It's hard for me to write for all of you guys because I know I have high expectations for the fanfics I read, (such as plot, character development, whether they rush or not, and good grammar) and sometimes I feel my writing isn't good enough. I am only 14, after all!**

**So, coming to you by popular demand, Hurt Ch. 3! PS. I don't really know why I titled it _hurt..._ I dunno. Also, I'm changing 'thoughts' and flashbacks into italics because those little star thingies don't work! I'm think I'm going to make the others in critical condition, so the rest of the story will be with robin and starfire. (cut me a break, 5 titans, Kal, and the badguy is a lot of people!)**

Hurt Ch. 3

_"Now, what is it you want me to do?"_

_"Destroy the teen titans."_

TITANS TOWER

"Okay, did anyone notice _anything_ out of the ordinary about this guy?" asked Robin, resting his head on the surface of the table.

"Other than the fact that he was able to beat us down really really fast?" joked BB, recieving cold glares in return. "Sorry! Geez, you guys need to lighten up!" added BB, defensively.

"BB, how can we loosen up when we don't know a _thing_ about this guy!" argued Cyborg, spit flying from his mouth. The argument began. Both BB and Cyborg were yelling at each other, each one continually raising their voices.

"ENOUGH!" exploded Raven, forcefully separating the bickering titans in a flash of black force. Immediately they stopped fighting and re-joined their teammates at the table. Suddenly Starfire, who had been thinking this whole time, jumped up in happiness! "I think I've got it!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. She immediately continued. "I remember one thing I saw that caught my attention! The robber was wearing a big gold ring with a big red jewel that was in the center! I did not get a close look, but I looked to have writing on it! Perhaps that means something!"

"Starfire, what you're describing sounds like a graduation ring! Would you be able to recognize it if you saw it again?" asked Robin hopefully.

"Most certainly, yes!" smiled Starfire.

Robin smiled. "Let's go check the computer, then."

"Yes! Let us go ask the all-knowing 'Google' for answers!" cheered a very excited Starfire.

As they logged on to the computer, they had one more thing to find out. "Okay, how do we find this ring?" asked Robin. "He looked like he was an older teen, so check all the recent high school rings!" stated BB. All heads turned to BB, surprised at his sudden genius. "Oookay... that's a good start... nice work Beast Boy." said a very bewildered Robin.

_some time later..._

"That is it! Right there!" Starfire delightedly yelled, "I would recognize it anywhere!"

Robin looked closely at the screen, and repeated what it said. "Smallville High School, class of 2005." They all stared blankly at the screen. After a long pause, Cyborg spoke up. "Where the heck is Smallville?"

"Let's find out," stated Robin, pulling up a second google search. The only thing that popped up was a few online issues of Smallville High's newspaper, The Torch. The first thing to pop up was the front page of an older issue. The heading: Local Teen Discovers Caves. And there, right underneath the headline, was a picture of the guy who found them. It was the robber! Except, in this picture he was smiling a genuine smile, and he actually looked like he was a good kid. He looked... happy. This picture was so different, wearing farm-boy plaid, that it took the titans a second to realize it was him at all.

According to the article, his name was Clark Kent.

This whole search had taken a few hours and all of the titans were tired. "Now that we know who this guy is, we should get some rest and go after him tomorrow." said Robin, stifling a yawn.

"Drill sergeant Robin? Wanting sleep? I find that hard to believe." joked BB. He recieved a 'don't push it' look from all of the titans, including Robin, before they all retired to their rooms.

_later that night..._

The light of the moon shone through the windows of the T-shaped building overlooking the city. The titans were all soundly asleep... except for Beast Boy.

"Nothin' like leftover tofu hotdogs at 1:00 in the morning!" exclaimed Beast Boy, as he downed his fourth tofu-dog.

After shoving about 3 more tofu-dogs down his throat, his ears pricking up, BB heard a strange noise coming from the entrance hall. At first it was a soft pounding, and then it sounded like footprints. Then, as quickly as he heard them, they vanished.

"Hehe," laughed BB nervously, trying to reassure himself, "I had better stop eating these things so late- I mean early - they're making me hear things..."

_THUMP... THUMP... THUMP_

Now the footsteps had somehow started again _right outside the door._

"EEEP!" yelped BB, diving underneath the kitchen counter.

_Man, I have to stop watching scary movies, too!_, thought BB, quivering. "There'snosuchthingasbrainsuckersthere'snosuchthingasbrainsuckers."

Suddenly, the double-doors leading to the kitchen/living room burst open with surprising silence. Curiosity getting the better of him, BB slowly peeked over the counter... and he immediately went into panic mode. There in the doorway was the robber... Clark Kent... who beat down his whole team in a matter of minutes.

"Whyohwhycouldn'tithavebeenabrainsuckerwhyohwhycouldn'tithavebeenabrainsucker," BB chanted quietly, hoping not to be noticed. Unfortunately for him, it's hard not to be noticed by someone who can see through solid objects.

Kal scanned the whole room with his x-ray vision, and he smirked evilly when he noticed the cowering little skeleton behind the counter, which he assumed was the little green boy. His 'employer' had told him that his name was Beast Boy, along with the names and information on the other Teen Titans. Taking his time, Kal strolled over to the kitchen counter. Before long he could see the crouched figure of BB nervously shaking. Kal didn't know why he was awake at this time of night, but that only meant more bad luck for him.

"Hi, I'd like a straight shot of whiskey, please," said Kal in a mockingly nice voice.

BB shot up from underneath the counter, almost hitting his head in the process. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he backed up into the wall behind him. This was _definetly_ not the same light-hearted boy in the picture. Quikly Kal's tone turned icy, and a half-amused smirk crept on to his face.

"Hmmm, I guess you're a bit young for a drink like that... do you at least sneak sips of your mommy's wine coolers when she isn't looking?" joked Kal, having a little bit of fun with the youngest Teen Titan. Without responding, BB turned to run and warn his teammates, but when he reached the doorway he was abruptly stopped by Kal's chest. BB hit the floor hard, and rubbing his head, he got up and changed into a tiger. At full speed he ran at Kal, once again trying to pass the immovable man. This time, his charge was met with a super-powered fist slamming into his body, knocking the wind out of him and reverting him to his human form. "Where are you going so fast?" teased Kal, "the fun is just beginning!"

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were all woken up from what sounded like a large explosion coming from the living room. Out into the hallway they ran, all of them meeting up in front of the living room doors; battle ready.

"Where's Beast Boy!" demanded Robin, looking at his teammates.

"Perhaps he is in trouble..." started Starfire, indicating the loud noises emanating from the other side of the doors.

"Then we have no time to lose... Titans, GO!" shouted Robin, busting through the doors.

The living room looked as if a bomb had gone off. The furniture was scattered and broken, most of the windows were cracked or shattered, and miscellaneous pieces of the walls were in dissaray among the wreckage. And there, in the middle, was a heart-breaking sight. BB was limp in a crumpled heap on the floor, beaten to within an inch of his life, and above him stood Clark Kent, who had an _amused_ smirk on his face.

_He doesn't care that Beast Boy is almost dead, he's just playing with him, _thought Robin gravely, his anger escalating. Kal bent down to finish BB for good.

"STOP!" shouted Robin, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Kal slowly rose to face the other four titans. "I was wondering when you would wake up... luckily for your little friend here, you all don't sleep _too_ soundly. Oh, how rude of me... I'm Kal, nice to meet you," mocked Kal, bowing elegantly.

"Please, tell us, why have you done this?" piped up Starfire, who quickly flew to BB's barely-living form.

"Let's just say that someone was willing to pay a lot of money to see you gone."

"And what exactly is your employer's name?" asked Cyborg, getting into a defensive stance.

"I'm not at liberty to say," bantered Kal, strolling over to the refrigerator and looking inside. "Wow, you guys don't have _anything_ good!"

Robin was becoming increasingly infuriated with Kal's laid-back comments. "We know who you are! Your name is Clark Kent! You came from Smallville!"

Immediately Kal's expression became angry and deadly. "That's name means _nothing_ to me! My name is Kal!" shouted Kal, his sudden furious attitude putting the titans on guard. After his outburst, Kal noticed his anger and quickly reverted back to his previous state. "Wow, you guys _actually_ got me upset, and I don't like to be upset." He mocked thought for a moment. "Tell you what, since I'm tired of playing around, I think I'll just destroy you all and be on my way."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he was on top of Cyborg. They scuffled only for a second, and after two strong punches to the face accompanied by a sharp cracking noise, Cyborg went flying into the wall, landing in a lifless heap on the floor. Without missing a beat, Kal grabbed Raven's cloak and started beating her against the surrounding walls and the floor, knocking her unconcious and throwing her into Starfire. Starfire hit the floor hard, but it's hard to phase the alien girl that easily, and she was immediately up in the air next to Robin.

Robin soon came to the conclusion that there was no way they were going to win, and that they had to tend to the others before both him and Starfire were critically injured. After taking down Raven, (literally) Kal appeared sitting on the overturned couch. There he sat, picking at a fingernail, hardly paying any attention. Robin took this small distraction to hurredly whisper his plan to Starfire. _"Pretend to be down!" _was all he had time to say as Kal once again stood up to finish his task. Together both Robin and Starfire ran at the older teen and, as expected, they were both evaded and decked in the blink of an eye.

They fell together, Starfire flopping on top of Robin. Both lay absolutely still, not even daring to breathe. Thankfuly, Kal's multitude of powers did _not _include mind-reading, or else he would be recieving various pleads for air and for him to leave. Smirking, Kal dusted his hands off. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

As soon as Kal sped out of the tower, Robin and Starfire awoke with a start and began to tend to their teammate's wounds.

_Some time later..._

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were all hooked up to life-support machines in the tower's infirmary. Robin and Starfire had been working all night, keeping their friends alive. Both were exhausted, and they both came to the same conclusion.

"Tomorrow, we go to Smallville."

**Thant's the end of this chaper! I know it's been a long time, but I will update ASAP! any ideas for the story are appreciated! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	5. chapter 4

**I replied to** **the reviews that stood out. I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE OR TEEN TITANS!**

Nightwing 509 : Thanks because it took me a while to think of a quick yet believable way for them to find out who he is.

orlandoandtom: I know, I know, I take WAAAAY to long... and yes, school is OUT for me!

Smallville's Chick 1989: Thank you so much! I just love writing with RedK Clark because he is just so bad, and it is just soooo fun! That's where the action comes from.

Super-hero fan: Don't worry! I've done my own share of pleading with my computer, so maybe we can share a cell at Belle Reeve together:P Thank you for your wonderful comments.

**IMPORTANT A/N! So some of the reviews stated that they liked how the Titans discovered Clark's identity, so I thank you guys for that. I really appreciate it! Also, I'm not sure exactly when I'll take Clark's RedK off, but probably sometime soon. Also, if anyone has any story suggestions, I AM ALL EARS! Not knowing where to take the story next was one of the reasons why I updated so late last time.**

**Hurt Ch. 4**

_Titans Tower- 6:30 AM_

Robin slowly closed the door to the infirmary. After gratefully, if somewhat reluctantly, getting a few hours of sleep the night before, he had woken up early to check on his friends. Each one of them was in pretty bad shape, and he hated having to leave them, despite the situation. _At least I'll have Starfire with me, _thought Robin, trying to look on the positive side of things. Robin shook himself from his thoughts, it was almost time to go. He jogged up to his room to get changed.

_A few minutes later..._

Robin looked at himself in his mirror in astonishment.

_Wow, it's been a long time since I've worn 'normal' clothes._

Robin's civillian get-up consisted of a pair of: slightly faded jeans, a somewhat-tight white t-shirt underneath a stylish black suit coat, a pair of white K-swiss sneakers, and to top it all off, a pair of black-rimmed reflexsive lens sunglasses. (A/N he had to look good.)

"Starfire really went all-out on this one..." Robin said aloud as he looked at himself from all angles.

"Well I'm sure she would be flattered to hear such a compliment." Robin jumped a few inches and spun around, only to face a silently giggling Starfire. Robin smiled, but only after her laughing ceased did he notice how pretty she looked.

Starfire was wearing a low-cut longsleeved turqoise sweater which revealed her midriff (she always liked that), a faded jean miniskirt, and a pair of flip-flops. (A/N if anyone feels they shouldn't have the 'preppyier' look, just try to remember that they will be 'blending in'... so yeah. No offense to anyone.)

Robin was surprised that he didn't notice how pretty she was until now. There was a second of silence before Starfire spoke up.

"I think we shall blend in nicely, but I must get used to these 'flip-flops.' They can be most annoying." Robin smiled, and they both headed to the hangar. They would have to leave now if they wanted to reach Kansas by early afternoon.

_UNKOWN DARK ROOM_

"As I said last night, I am most impressed with your skill." said a mysterious voice in the dark.

Kal yawned casually. "Yeah, so I've heard... listen, if you're done, I'm done, so I'll see you around." Kal was just about to zip out of the room when the voice stopped him.

"Ah, but you don't understand, whether you knew it or not, by deciding to help me you've now become..." he paused, thinking for the right words, "something along the lines of my predecessor." After a short pause, Kal laughed audibly.

"Hahaaahahaa! Are you serious? You think you can order **_ME_** around? This whole ' work for you to destroy the Teen Titans' thing was a one-time job. You wanted them gone, I wanted them gone... it was a means to an end."

"Quite the contrary, arrogant boy. I believe you will be working for me for a long, long time."

Again cold laughter rang throughout the dark room.

"I know you're looking for a replacement, but what you need is a nurse. I'm NOT your 'apprentice' anymore!" Kal joked sarcastically, slowly advancing on the shadowed figure.

In a split second the room started to glow an eerie green. Kal's knees immediately buckled, and he writhed on the ground in pain from the sudden exposure to green kryptonite at close range.

"What you don't understand, Mr. Kal, is that you will stay with me whether you want to or not."

As the glowing from the kryptonite grew, the mysterious man's face could be seen.

_Slade._

_Smallville, Kansas- 1:15 PM_

The Titan's sub/ship landed in the middle of a small field, surrounded by trees. It had taken Robin and Starfire all of 2 seconds to find a suitable place to land.

"Smallville, Kansas," said Robin, surveying the area, "not many people, lots of empty fields. Lucky us."

Without another word Robin and Starfire climbed out of the jet and walked for about a mile until they came to what looked like a main road. They followed the road for about another 15 minutes until they came upon a strip of small personal-owned shops. "Now, if I were a teenager here, where would I go?" Robin asked Starfire and no one, looking around the busy street.

"Well," replied Starfire, "there is not a 'mall of shopping' that I can see, but there looks to be a house where they serve coffe across the street that looks busy. Perhaps that is where the kids go." Starfire pointed across the street to a quaint-looking little place called "The Talon."

"That's as good a place to start as any." said Robin, and the two disguised titans crossed the street and entered the building.

Inside, the Talon was booming with business. People of all ages, most of them teens were gathered at the brightly-colored tables, sipping a caffinated drink of their choice.

"Good work, Starfire," said Robin as they approached the counter, "now Iet me do the talking." Starfire thought for a second that he was acting a bit too serious for this situation, but then she remember Cyborg, Raven, and poor Beast Boy, and nodded solemnly. When they reached the counter, they were greeted by a pretty girl with long, black hair and big brown eyes.

"Welcome!" she said to them in a friendly voice, "Can I help you with anything?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Yes, I was wondering if you knew where the Kent farm is." It was a long shot assuming that this young lady would know, but he didn't want to spend the whole day looking for this place.

With an interested and curious expression the girl replied. After all, she hadn't seen them around town until today. "Yeah, actually it's not that far from here... I'm Lana Lang, by the way." She paused, expecting them to share.

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances and Robin quickly spoke up. "I'm Jack and this is Diane... Jack and Diane Turner." (A/N: I got the first names from a song, and I am watching Pirates of the Carribean Jack and Diane Turner. )

Lana smiled but she was still curious to know why they wanted to go to the Kent farm. They looked around her age, so she didn't think they would have business there. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her. _I'm hanging out with Chloe too much._ she thought with a grin.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you guys going there?" Lana blurted out.

Robin had expected her to wonder why they were here. After all, this was a small town and she was probably used to knowing much of what goes on. As his mind was racing to think of a story, 'Diane' piped up.

"We are here on a field trip and we must write a report on one of the few personally owned farms left!" Starfire exclaimed with a little bit _too_ much enthusiasm for a report. Quickly Robin caught on and added, "We heard around town that the Kent farm is a good example of that, so that's where we're headed."

Lana was still a little bit suspicious, but by the looks of them, they seemed to be okay people. Diane was pretty, upbeat, and full of energy; she thought Jack was good-looking (probably because he looked a little like Clark, albeit shorter), and he seemed to balance out his sister's enthusiasm with seriousness.

"Do you guys have a ride there?" asked Lana, geniuenly wanting to help.

Robin, visualizing their jet in the middle of some field, cursed silently for not thinking about local transportation. He didn't want to bring any more attention to themselves then neccessary. _I must be more tired than I thought._

"No," sighed Robin, "no we don't."

Lana's face fell. "I'm sorry guys. I would take you myself, but as you can see, It's really busy here."

"Take who where?" said a male voice. By the looks of it, this guy knew Lana pretty well and came here often.

"Pete," said Lana, "this is Jack," she pointed to Robin, "and this is his sister Diane." she pointed to a waving Starfire. "They're looking for the Kent farm- for a school project."

Seeing that Lana was comfortable around them, Pete happily introduced himself. "I'm Pete Ross... so, you need a ride to the Kent's farm?"

"You know where the Kent farm is?" asked Starfire, exidedly.

"Yeah, their son Clark is my best friend... you ever heard of him?"

Bells sounded in both Robin's and Starfire's minds. _Best friend? Pete seems like a really nice guy, so why was Clark doing such horrible things?_

"Yeah, we heard they had a son in high school, nothing more," said Robin quickly.

"Well, I'm not doing anything right now, so I can take you guys up there if you want," replied Pete.

"That would be most helpful Pete Ross!" Starfire interjected happily.

Pete and Lana gave her a little bit of a strange look, but they all said their good-byes to Lana and got into Pete's car, headed towards the Kent farm.

**Hope you like this chapter! Luckily you guys won't have to wait long for the next one because I already have the basic idea of it, whereas before I had nothing! ENJOY! tips/reviews are welcomed!**


	6. chapter 5

Smallville's Chick 1989: They will be very appalled, for sure.

GetKnowledge: I hooked you? yay!

Kal-El's Gurl: yes, pete knows about Clark's powers in this fic.

**A/N: Thanks to all of the people who left me reviews, you guys are awesome. I don't own Smallville or Teen Titans. I have deliberated and have come to the conclusion that Clark will not be taken of Red K for a while. You'll see how I work with that... and I hope you like it too. This chapter pretty much consists of Robin and Starfire telling Pete and the Kents what's up. Hopefully Lex will come into the story later, but I need suggestions on how to bring him in. **

**Hurt Ch. 5**

They had been driving for about 10 minutes when Starfire decided to break the silence.

"So Pete, how long have you and Clark Kent been friends?"

Pete looked away for a moment before speaking. "Well, to be honest with you guys, Clark disappeared a few weeks ago."

Robin pretended to look surprised. "That's terrible... was he kidnapped or something?"

"No, nothing bad like that, but his parents told us that one day he just ran away... and even though most of us put up a brave front, like Lana did, it still really sucks," replied Pete.

"Lana and Clark knew each other?" asked Robin.

"Not just knew each other, they were dating right before he left."

"But Lana did not seem to be sad at all!" cried Starfire, a look of worry on her face.

"Like I said Diane, she puts up a pretty good front."

"Why did he leave?" asked Robin, trying to dig deeper into this mystery.

"I'm not really sure. His parents probably know, but they haven't told anyone." Pete didn't like lying, but what was he supposed to say? The Kents had told him everything after Clark left, and telling these two that Clark left because he felt responsible for his mom's baby's death after blowing up his _spaceship_ didn't seem like a good explanation, although it was the truth.

The rest of the car ride to the Kent farm was in silence, and when they finally arrived, Robin and Starfire were both somewhat awestruck. The beautiful yellow house with the garden in front and a barn not too far away did _not_ seem like the place where a delinquent is raised. Even more suprising was the middle-aged couple that came out of the house to greet them.

The man had wavy, dirty-blonde hair, was well built, and had wrinkles on the edges of his eyes that showed years of happiness. The woman next to him had kind eyes, long red hair, and just an overall loving motherly look about her. _Definetly_ not a robber's parents.

_looks can be decieving,_ Robin thought to himself as the met the couple halfway up the driveway.

"Why, it's so nice to see you Pete," said Martha warmly, her attention falling to Robin and Starfire. "Now who do we have here?"

Pete took it upon himself to introduce everyone. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, this is Jack Turner and his sister Diane."

As they all shook hands with one another, Martha said, "Please, call me Martha." When Jonathan didn't say anything, she gave him a playful nudge in the ribs with her elbow. Reluctantly he said, "Jonathan, just Jonathan." Martha smiled approvingling at her husband and they shared a loving look that told everyone they were still very much in love.

"What brings you guys out in these parts of Smallville?" asked Jonathan curiously, formalities aside.

"They're doing a project on family-owned farms," Pete interrupted, "considering many of them are being bought out by big corporations." When Pete talked about that, he talked from experience. "Kind of like how my dad's creamed corn factory was bought by LuthorCorp," he added.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, we were hoping to talk to you in private... about your son, Clark." said Robin cautiously, breaking the news as lightly as he could.

Immediately Martha and Jonathan's faces fell. Martha became gloomy and Jonathan's expression hardened. "And just what will we be talking about?" inquired Jonathan, becoming instinctively defensive.

"We think we know where he is."

This simple statement made Jonathan, Martha, and Pete all jump with surprise. Pete. Robin had forgotten he was there and regretted mentioning it in front of him. He didn't want anyone but the Kents involved in this. Martha, despite the tears forming in her eyes, noticed Robin's worry. "It's okay Jack, Pete can be here for this," said Martha, and, regaining some composure, continued, "how about we go inside." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed into the house.

_A little while later..._

After everyone was situated at the dining room table, lemonade in hand, they were ready to start again. Pete, Martha, and Jonathan were sitting on one side of the table; Robin and Starfire on the other.

"So, tell us the truth, what's going on?" said Jonathan, starting the conversation.

Robin and Starfire exchaned cautious glances, when Robin spoke up. "First of all, our names aren't Jack and Diane. I'm Robin, and this is Starfire. We're from California, and we're on a superhero team called the Teen Titans."

"Teen Titans..." Pete rolled the name on his tongue and his eyes grew wide. "I've heard of you guys. My friend Chloe told me that you guys stop crime and fight against evil... cool things like that."

Robin nodded. "I guess you could say that... anyway, we have come to believe that your son is in California."

Martha and Jonathan were having trouble processing everything right now. Their gut feeling told them that they were telling the truth, so learning that Clark was probably in California was shocking.

"How... how can you be sure it's Clark?" asked Martha, hoping her baby wasn't that far away.

Robin and Starfire's expressions saddened. Robin took a deep breath. "I'll tell you the whole story, but just let me get it all out, ask questions later." Martha and Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"Well, my team was in our house around 2 nights ago when a bank alarm in the city went off. We went to go investigate and when we got there, lots of damage had been done and there was Clark, stealing from the atm machines. We tried to stop him, but all five of us were quickly defeated and we lost him."

"After that battle, we went back to the tower to see what we could find out about him. Starfire saw that he had a class ring on, so after searching on the internet, we found out that his name was Clark Kent and that he went to Smallville High in Kansas."

Martha, Jonathan, and Pete's eyes widened in horror. Without either of them saying a word, the fact that Clark was indeed under the influence of Red Kryptonite was confirmed because they all knew what was in the class rings... and it wasn't a ruby.

"Later that night, we were all sleeping and recooperating when we heard noises comming from our common room. Only four of us met up in front of the doors leading in there, so that meant our youngest team member, Beast Boy, was inside." Robin paused, the events of that night coming back to him in a flood. Starfire took over for a minute.

"When we opened the door, what we found was just horrible! Beast Boy was hurt horribly and your son Clark was the one who did it!" Starfire almost-shouted, her sadness and anger at Kal getting the best of her. After all, she was never very good at hiding her emotions.

Robin figured now was the time to retake control of the storytelling for fear of another of Starfire's outbursts. "He told us his name was Kal, which I assume is an alias, and that he was working for someone, though we don't know who. After he took down both Raven and Cyborg, our other teammates, Starfire and I faked being defeated so that we could think of a plan. It was then that we decided to come here and talk to you guys. We were wondering if you could enlighten us because other then the fact that we know his name and that he has... _talents_... we have no idea how to stop him."

At the conlusion of Robin's recapping, Martha was silently crying, Jonathan was deep in thought, and Pete was just plain surprised. Finally Martha turned to Jonathan. "We might as well tell them, they may be the only ones who can help up can him home." Jonathan reluctantly nodded, and taking a deep breath, began to speak.

"Clark isn't our biological son. We adopted him, and how we got him is... somewhat strange. If we are to reveal this information to you, you must _swear_ not to tell anyone outside your team."

"Our lips are most definetly sealed!" exclaimed Starfire honestly. Jonathan nodded and continued.

"In 1989 there was a meteor shower... and in that meteor shower came a spaceship with a baby inside. Martha and I found him and we have raised him since that day... Clark is an alien."

To Jonathan, Martha, and Pete's surprise, neither Robin nor Starfire was shocked with this information. In fact, they looked very intrigued.

"What is the name of the planet that Clark is from? I am an alien myself, which may be desirable to save for another time, and perhaps I have been there before."

Martha and Jonathan were blown away. This girl was an alien, too? But what planet was she from? "He's the last of his kind from a planet called Krypton." said Martha.

Starfire became sad. "Oh... I am sorry. I learned of the planet Krypton while on my home planet, Tamaran, and of it's unfortunate demise. It is sad to learn that only one is left."

"Anyway," continued Jonathan, "thanks to Earth's sun, Clark has always had special powers. (A/N pretend they already figured that out even though it is before 'Perry.') He has super strength, he can run faster than a bullet, he has x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, and is damn near invulnerable... except for one thing."

This is what Robin was waiting for. A way to defeat the undefeatable.

"Parts of the Kryptonian planet came down in the meteor shower as well, and since he didn't grow up on Krypton, he's allergic to the green meteor rocks; they sap him of his strength and of all of his powers, leaving him helpless and in immense pain. We call it kryptonite."

"We need to get some of that kryptonite so that we can take him down." stated Robin seriously.

"Please! Don't hurt him! You don't understand!" interjected Martha sadly.

"Do not understand what?" asked Starfire quizically.

"There is a second kind of kryptonite... red kryptonite. After Clark decided to destroy his spaceship, it had... unwanted consequences, so he put on a Smallville class ring, which is made with red kryptonite." said Martha.

"And what exactly does that mean?" asked Robin, trying to get to the point.

"It takes away Clark's inhibitions, making him dangerous and unpredictable. The longer he wears it, the worse he gets... it's like a drug," said Martha sadly, hurt that her baby was somewhere in California causing unimaginable amounts of damage. "It's not really his fault."

Robin felt bad for these poor people, so he quickly offered to help. "We'll get that ring off of your son and return him to you... I swear it."

Martha was crying with happiness, even Jonathan was getting emotional, and Pete was smiling broadly.

"We would like for you guys to come with us, so you can distract him long enough to get the ring off," said Robin matter-of-factly.

"I wish we could, but we can't abandon our duties here on the farm," said Jonathan solemnly.

"I could go with you guys." piped up Pete, eager to help. (A/N remember, school's out.)

"That's real nice of you Pete, but what are you going to tell your family?" asked Jonathan.

"I could say I'm staying over here for a few days. I know they won't mind."

Even though Jonathan and Martha wouldn't normally agree to that, they felt this _was _one of the only options.

"Alright, but be careful, Pete. You know that even without green kryptonite it's... difficult.. to get Clark to go anywhere he doesn't want to." said Jonathan in a fatherly tone.

"I know Mr. Kent, and thanks." replied Pete.

"Oh," jumped Martha, "speaking of green kryptonite, let me go get some." She ran into the kitchen and under the sink in a lead box was the green kryptonite that they kept just in case something like this happened. When she returned she put it in Pete's jacket and gave him an encouraging motherly look.

"Look, I don't mean to rush anything, but we really need to get going," said Robin modestly. The Kents nodded. "We'll be in touch if anything happens, good or bad," added Robin, trying to make them feel as comfortable as possible.

The sun had set now, and without another word they expressed their goodbyes to two very emotional parents, and Pete drove them to the site where they landed their plane. Pete was in awed silence as he marveled the most unique aircraft he'd ever seen. All the same, they buckled themsevles in and headed back to California in the dark of the night, this time prepared to face Kal with a lot more knowledge than the first two times.

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES!_** **Sorry if you thought this chapter was long and boring, but I had to put it in for story purposes. I'll admit it wasn't very exciting because it was basically one long conversation, but the next one will be much MUCH better, I promise! Please REVIEW because I need to know what the readers think! **

**Also, I'm thinking about starting another story that's a crossover with X-men Evolution. If you know what that is, tell me if it's worth writing a little story about. Think about it: Clark is the amazingly good-looking guy with boy scout morals who has a giant crush on the most beautiful and popular girl in school (lana), who happens to be going out with the overly-jealous quarterback star who's an asshole. (whitney). Same thing goes for Scott Summers (cyclops): Amazingly good-looking guy with boy scout morals who has a giant crush on the most beautiful and popular girl in school (jean grey), who happens to be going out with the overly-jealous quarterback star who's and asshole. (duncan matthews)**

**For those of you who don't know what X-men EVOLUTION is, it was a cartoon show that started in 2000 that depicted everyone's favorite mutants as teenagers in high school just trying to fit in and deal with their powers. Hmmmm, sounds a lot like Smallville...**


End file.
